Hiding
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Sakura's been hiding to watch Kakashi while he trains. Problem is, she wasn't as good at hiding as she thought she was. KakaSaku fluff oneshot please review


So here's my first oneshot... or anything for that matter, in quite some time. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I think that today I shall gift you all with a disclaimer in song form.

I do not claim to own Naruto

no not at all in the least

I want to make sure that you know

cuz if you don't i might get sued into... the ...east?

ok well I tried

In other words Naruto and all of the characters are not mine so please don't sue me if you do all you'll get is some loose change, a handful of lint and my defective dog.

She was hiding. She hated hiding. Yet here he was crouched within the leafy canopy of a small fern hiding from him half hoping he wouldn't see her while at the same time secretly wishing he would. She had been doing this for a few months now. It had started with a brisk infrequent and private glance thrown up and down his glistening body as she walked by the training field, and had grown into about an hour or so every afternoon of stowing away beneath a cozy piece of foliage and caressing his sweetly sweaty body with her eyes. This could not be healthy she had told herself day after day as she darted under the nearest vegetation when his beautiful, bare back was turned. Everyday as she crawled into her hideaway her mind pelted her with fictitious consequences of her actions. Surely, she'd be in a doctor's office someday being diagnosed with some ghastly disease and the doctor would tell her if only she had spent less time lusting after her ex-sensei, she surely could have saved herself this fate. Or perhaps the fallout would be more immediate, the next day she might simply fall over dead because his sexiness had simply become too much for her poor mind to handle. Death by hotness; what a way to go.

Yet still even with her mind scolding and admonishing her the entire time, Sakura still managed to find herself walking by the same training field around the same time everyday with exactly the same amount of time to spare. He was simply too beautiful to resist.

She came to love and know every quirk and feature of his body. She loved his hips and the way they jutted out from the black standard issue pants to frame a boldly crafted set of abs. She adored his back and the way his muscles clung to and wrapped around the shoulder blades beneath his skin. But most of all she worshiped his hands. They were works of art, finally honed and beautifully sculpted works of art. They were so long slender as to be delicate almost feminine yet large enough firm enough and strong enough that they were frighteningly masculine. She couldn't help but picture the things they might do to her someday if only he might look across the mere feet that separated her bush from his training field and see her intensely scrutinizing his every curve and angle from the safety of a sheet of leaves that kept her from him.

So Sakura gazed and hid, looked and lusted; hoping that he one day Kakashi might look over and discover her, rip the greenery from over her body and use his beautiful hands to pick her up and punish her for her voyeuristic wrong doings. This went on for longer than Sakura could keep track of until one scorching summer day.

It was hot enough to make a camel pack up and leave town, yet even in the heat Kakashi was out on his training field stoically running through his drills and Sakura was covertly concealed under her bush.

As hot as the air around her was in Sakura's opinion Kakashi was markedly hotter. Today he had shed the standard baggy black sweat pants he normally occupied in favor a pair of tighter and most assuredly shorter shorts. One might even go so far as to call them "booty shorts" were they on someone less rugged and manly than Kakashi. Other than these shorts Kakashi wore nothing but his mask and forehead protector. Even with this new wardrobe (or lack thereof) Kakashi was drenched in sweat, so much so that it seemed to form a glowing glaze over his entire body. As Sakura watched a single bead of sweat traverse the space from Kakashi's hairline to the end of his nose where it dripped onto gorgeous nearly edible lips she felt a single bead of drool drip out of her mouth and onto the dry dirt below her. She licked her lips and tilted her head to the side as Kakashi fell to the floor and began vigorous single handed push-ups.

"You should probably call it a day, it's too hot for you to be out here." Kakashi called out as his arm extended to push him up from the ground.

Sakura's heart promptly imploded. Then she shook her head there was no way he was talking to her. There must be someone else on the field. She whipped her head from side to side searching for the newcomer that Kakashi must be addressing. She jerked her head around to look behind her and nearly shrieked when she found the very naked chest crouched a mere four inches away from her nose. She looked up to his face and swallowed hard.

"You must not have heard me."

Kakashi said with a masked grin only evident in the crinkling of his one visible eye.

"I said, you should probably go home and get out of this heat."

Mortified beyond belief Sakura wriggled slowly from her hiding place and stood up throwing an angry glance at the spot where Kakashi had been only seconds before. Attempting to keep some semblance of dignity, Sakura dusted herself of and glared at Kakashi.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that Kakashi-sensei" she scolded as her face reddened "And you don't need to worry about me I'm really quite fine."

Kakashi nodded and smiled as he unfolded his legs to stand and muttered something that sounded oddly similar to,

"You sure are..."

Sakura felt even more heat flood her cheeks as her complexion changed from cotton candy pink to tomato red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch all of that." she spit back, attempting to cover her embarrassment with attitude

"I said, 'you sure are turning red.'" Kakashi replied as his grin grew larger and his squinting eye shrank smaller. "Maybe the heat is getting to you." He placed a hand on Sakura's blazing red forehead.

Sakura nearly fell over. One of his beautiful, divine, godlike hands was now resting on her ugly unworthy forehead. Sakura swatted the hand away and immediately felt like a part of her soul had left with the strikingly gorgeous appendage.

"I'm fine Kakashi-Sensei, quit being silly." she muttered as she glared up into this exquisitely handsome man's eye. Then with a flip of hair and deep exhale she swiveled on her heel and quickly stamped off, hoping to get out of this situation without anymore humiliation than was strictly necessary.

However after taking only four huffy, indignant steps, she felt that beautiful hand resting on her shoulder once more. She felt a shiver run up her spine as that gracefully strong palm gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You're really not going to tell me why you've been watching me all this time?"

While Sakura could still hear a hint of a smile most of the playfulness in his voice had vanished to be replaced by soberness. He was asking a serious question.

"Crap" Sakura thought, she'd thought she was home free; that she'd be able to go home drown her sorrows in cake and think of something else to do with her afternoons, without having to explain herself. Kakashi, it seemed, had other plans.

Steeling herself for the humiliation that was to come she glued her eyes to the ground and pivoted to face him, not for a moment forgetting that one of his hands was still resting on her shoulder.

Slowly she lifted her eyes smoothing them over his body as she went up. She took in his bare legs, the hips that she loved, the inhumanly perfect hand resting gently beside them, his picturesque abdomen, that was perfectly flat with the exceptions of the valleys between the finely honed muscles, the chest that she would kill to rest her cheek on every morning, the elegant slender neck clothed in tight black fabric and finally that face that she loved and found beautiful even if it was 75 percent covered. She took in all of this and realized they really were very close to one another, perhaps too close? Taking a deep breath in hopes of stilling the shivering in her body that completely contradicted temperature, she spoke

"I think you know why Kakashi-Sensei"

She put her hands on her hips still trying desperately to burry her shame in sassy attitude.

"Oh, OK so you ARE a bush enthusiast!" Kakashi said in a wickedly dry tone. "I'd figured as much seeing as you were under a different bush every day, and you were so obvious that you clearly weren't trying to spy on anyone."

Sakura almost strangled the man, beautiful hands and all. She had been downright stealthy. Just because a world-class ninja had known where she was did not mean she was "obvious".

She glared up at him and yelled

" Kakashi-Sensei you know I'm not a bush enthusiast! Of all the stupid idiotic things..."

Sakura shook her head, glared, and would have turned to leave had she been able to bare the thought of losing the contact with the godlike appendage on her shoulder.

Kakashi nodded and did his best to look genuinely apologetic as he continued dryly,

"Ah so you're a_**shrub**_ enthusiast. I'm sorry my mistake."

Sakura nearly exploded. This conceited, arrogant, hubristic ass was going to make her spell out her embarrassing and uncharacteristically juvenile behavior, before he brushed her off. This was probably just a boost to his stupid ego.

Glaring so angrily it was a wonder that fire didn't leap from her pupils Sakura yelled,

"I'm not a damn shrub enthusiast! I've been lying under bushes in the dirt for the last month because I adore you, you asshole! I want you so bad it hurts sometimes and I spend more time than is healthy thinking about your arrogant and unfairly gorgeous ass! I was under those stupid bushes because I got promoted and we're not on the same team and I never see you anymore and this is the only time I get to look at you even if it is from behind stupid leaves with stupid gross things crawling on them! Who's ever heard of bush enthusiasts anyway?!"

With that Sakura managed to force herself to wriggle out of Kakashi's hand on her shoulder and turned to march away then without delay crawl into the darkest deepest hole she could find while Kakashi undoubtedly laughed and sniggered with the much older much prettier girlfriend, that of course must be waiting at home, about that little Sakura who had a crush on her teacher.

Sakura had only taken one angry and shameful retreating step when that same hand she was still mourning the loss of grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to rest indecently close to the obscenely and dangerously alluring man that owned it. She scowled up at his smiling face and snapped,

"WHAT?"

Kakashi continued to smile as he raised his free hand to rest on Sakura's neck.

Sakura was stumped. This was odd behavior for someone who was supposed to be laughing at someone else's naivety. Kakashi moved his thumb to gently smooth over and toy with the skin on Sakura's cheek just below her eye, while the rest of his gracefully tapered fingers moved to burry themselves in the hair at the top of her neck and behind her ear. Sakura shuddered at his touch. She could feel in his hand the potential for so much strength that she was almost frightened yet in the same five fingers she felt such contradicting, gentle softness that she felt entirely safe and willing to put her whole being into that hand. The other hand moved to lace its fingers with hers, his larger hand swallowing hers.

Grinning, Kakashi leaned in to whisper,

"I just wanted to hear you say it out loud."

Sakura opened her mouth to scream insults but was silenced with a gentle cloth draped kiss. Such a simple delicate kiss, with seemingly very little effort, sent a tingling fire running down the walls of Sakura's insides. As Kakashi pulled away still grinning beneath his now moist mask Sakura nearly fell over. Shaking her head to get rid of the reeling shock at just having put her lips on the lips of the man who used to be her Sensei, Sakura looked up at said ex-Sensei and frowned as she whispered.

"I... um... are we supposed to do things like this?"  
Kakashi shrugged and continued to grin.

"Sakura, I've been reading porn- I mean adult themed reading material on the job for years and I still have my job. I really think it'll be fine."

With that reassurance Sakura nodded and a hint of a smile graced her lips. Suddenly with an almost audible click that smile snapped down into a glare.

"So you knew all this time and you just thought 'Hey I'll let her roll around in the dirt looks like fun'?"

Kakashi sighed and took a hand off her cheek to rub an aching temple.

Shaking her head Sakura turned, still holding Kakashi's hand, to trek off across the training field in search of someplace where she could yell at him and maybe kiss him some more, without being burnt by the scorching sun.

Kakashi looked down at the woman dragging him off toward a welcomingly cool and private looking clump of trees and shrugged.

"Well at least you don't have to hide anymore." he said with what seemed like his 100th grin of the day.

* * *

Well thanks for reading and remember if you want me to write more, I can't know that unless you review; and if you want me to go away and stop writing i can't know that without a review either.

THANKS


End file.
